


Hiraeth

by ukiiyoe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disappointment, Falling In Love, Fighting, Florida, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, London, M/M, Minecraft, Questions, Sad, Storytelling, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, hurting, sapnap - Freeform, video games - Freeform, you are probably going to cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiiyoe/pseuds/ukiiyoe
Summary: hiraeth. (n.) a homesickness for a home unable to return to, or never was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This story holds many triggering actions and ideas, but for the sake of not spoiling the story, I will not go into detail. If you are sensitive to touchy subjects or triggered easily, I do not suggest reading this story.

Everything was silent and still. The air felt as though it was tired, mourning the feeling of sleep. George laid mindlessly scrolling through twitter, unknowingly enjoying the silence until it was interrupted by the morning birds chipping and alarming the brunette that he had stayed up far to long. There was not really a problem, per say, with being awake, although he hated the feeling of no routine or normality. Georges life was never normal or basic, which most of the time he actually enjoyed but having something to stabilize his life even if it is just in the slightest was something he liked. He had a slight argument in his head about whether he was going to stay in bed and hopefully try to get some sleep, or just get up and sleep the upcoming night. Rolling out of bed, it was clear what he had decided on. The room he looked over when he raised was a mess, it looked as though someone hadn't left in weeks with dishes accumulating and the same five pairs of clothes they wore around the house scattered on the floor and bed. Then he remembered that person was him.

A small annoyed sigh escapes his lips as he plopped in his chair in front of his monitors. The screens' light enhanced his face when he opened up discord to see who was active. Nobody. In his disappointment, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling while slightly running his thumbs along the arm rests of his chair. The chirping birds had quieted down, and now the stunned silence of the morning was back, engulfing his whole body ringing through his ears. A rumble was heard in his stomach, alarming him that he was started to get hungry. Upon that thought, he realized he hadn't eaten in a long time, way longer then he ever goes without eating. George then slowly rose from his chair, feeling his muscles and bones slowly start to ache from his constant lack of energy and action, then followed by trotting down stairs.

George had recently moved out of his house with his parents, since all this blowing up on youtube stuff happened he had enough money to save up and actually invest in his own home. He always longed to get out of that house since he was a little kid, and now that he finally could leave he always had a hint of pleasure following him as he walked around his home. His house was a pretty nice one, it was a two story house with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, his extra bedroom was just a guest room in case any of his friends online from other parts of the world wanted to come stay with him. He constantly was hoping someone will ask to come stay with him due to how boring it was to live everyday completely alone. Of course George enjoyed the loneliness sometimes, but mostly he had nothing to do but what he was doing earlier in his room, lay alone with the overpowering silence and lingering thoughts taking him over. His kitchen, the one that he had just walked in for food, had a black interior look along with some whites here and there to spice up the aesthetic. The floor his bare feet were touching was cold, slightly uncomfortable, but also calming due to how it dragged all his attention to the bottoms of his feet rather than his empty fridge sitting in front of him.

With an agitated groan, he closed the fridge with a slight push and release of the handle connected to the door of the magnetic fridge. George stumbled sloppily to his nearby living room and slowly crumbled to the floor rather than the perfectly good couch just a couple feet away from him. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and unlocked it with the facial recognition built into his iPhone, seeing on the lock screen there was a text from Dream.

Dream:  
are you asleep or what dude

In America where Dream lived the time was 1 am, much different compared to it being 6 am in London where George lived. The timing did not matter as much as it seemed it should though because both of their sleeping schedules were all wack. Around this time was like an hour or two after Dream woke up, which was pretty bad compared to the normal time people usually woke up.

As he re-read the message that had been sent to him, he remembered how he had ignored Dreams past texts a couple hours ago for no apparent reason. Then George decided he should probably reply now but he needed an excuse because he definitely wasn't sleeping.

George:  
nah i'm awake, sorry for not answering i was editing my video

Dream:  
good job mf  
you never do that

George:  
haha so funny dream

Him and Dream were supposed to finally meet up in two weeks. It had been far to long and they just recently got everything situated and worked out. The only problem was George had to go to a place he's never been before, all the while leaving his home for for a long period of time. Not to mention how far he had to go.

Traveling was definitely not Georges cup of tea. He never really liked to leave the house anyway, but also being in a cramped plane with many other people for hours wasn't too ideal in Georges mind.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, and pictured what Dream would look like when he sees him for the first time. George obviously knows his description; dirty blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, but despite that, he has no clue what Dream actually looks like. He thinks about all the things they would do together, all the places Dream would show George due to it being his first time in America. George thought about all the people with American accents surrounding him as he walks through a store, definitely not something he's used to. He thought about the jokes the two would crack together, being able to finally see what Dream looks like when he lets out his iconic wheeze. George pictured that Dreams eyes would squint up at the corners with the biggest, brightest smile that could just make anyone happier at the sight.

There was then a thumping sound by Georges head which pulled his attention away from his thoughts and over to what was his cat jumping off the nearby couch. The fluffy body rubbed against Georges face in hopes that he would pet him.

"Hello sweetheart", George said with a warming voice and a smile as he reached over to scratch the top of the kitties head that was slowly coming closer until the cat was laying on his chest staring George in the face. A sound came from the cat signaling to George that he was hungry, and with that he rose from the floor a headed to where the cat food and dish were. When he picked up the bag he realized it was almost empty.

  
_Looks like I have to go shopping_. He thought with a light sigh. George then poured what was left in the bag into the bowl resting on the floor by his feet.

Going to the store was something George really didn't like. Along with the urge to always stay in the comfort of his home, going to the store wasn't entertaining or fun, it costed money, there were always annoying people around, he had to walk around this huge place trying to find the things he needed, and just so many more little details that kept George from actually wanting to go to the store. Maybe that was why he had no food in the fridge.

—

It was 2 pm, therefore everyone and their grandmother were out shopping at the most popular store in the city. George was desperately trying to weave his way through the crowd with his slim and short body, collecting all the items he needed. The sounds of the very loud and packed area were ringing through Georges ears as they started to get more and more painful as well as annoying as time went on. Mothers were hustling to get the groceries they needed while the children ran around in their own little worlds having the time of their life, you know how kids do. After almost being shoved completely to the ground, George whipped around to see what had just crashed into him with such velocity and there he saw a little kid, maybe around 6, staring up at him. He couldn't tell whether the kid was just a straight asshole, or genuinely wasn't paying attention. Georges thought was immediately broken, though, by sudden tears running down the kids face, which for some reason just destroyed his heart into a million pieces.

"O-oh oh my god-" George was scrambling to help the kid, but at the same time didn't really know what to do, "Um, okay where are your parents?"

"I don't know" the kid managed to get out through their huffs, minus a couple voice cracks.

George then realized the poor kid was lost, he could only imagine how scary it was for them due to how busy it was at that time. "Follow me."

George reached his hand down offering for the child to take it as guidance, which was soon excepted. Together, they walked at a pretty quick pace through the isles to the front of the store, George leading. Many people gave George weird looks, probable because he was pretty young himself to have a kid, not to mention the kid looked nothing like him. All he did in return to the dirty looks was a small, heartwarming smile hoping it would ease the tension a little so it didn't seem like he was kid napping a literal child. Finally, after what seemed like years of dirty looks and bumping into people one after another, the two reached the front of the store and headed to one of the cashiers.

"Hello, hi so sorry to bother you, but um this kid here is lost. They ran into me on accident trying to find their parents." George signaled to the kid standing next to him, hurriedly trying to show the lady who he was talking about. All he wanted was for the girl to take the kid and deal with it so George could get the hell out of there.

The lady smiled politely, "I will take care of them, go ahead back to what you were doing."

George sighed in relief, flashed a quick smile and walked away to another register to check out all his things that he had been holding the whole time. After all his things were in bags, he quickly walked out of the store like his life depended on it and tried searching for his car. In front of him there was a sea of cars in a packed parking lot, George had completely forgotten where he parked and had no clue how he was supposed to find his car. He threw his head back with a grunt of annoyance when he realized he had to mindlessly walk around a busy parking lot carrying very heavy bags, all the while looking like a complete idiot. The wind picked up making matters worse as it was biting against Georges exposed fingers that already hurt from the plastic bags.

There it was, his car in all its beauty. George basically ran to it with all the excitement he got from finally finding what he had been looking for, but quickly stopped when he realized the ground was very slick with ice. He was not about to embarrass himself even more. After all the groceries had been thrown in the back seat, George slid into the driver's seat and basically melted with the feeling of satisfaction. When the car door shut all the chaos outside had been muffled making the sudden silence almost painful to his ringing ears. Georges eyes we're screwed shut as thoughts whirled through his mind with no permission at all, in fact, the thoughts were in no way wanted from George.

George jumped at the startling sudden sound of his phone ringing, cutting him from anything he could have been thinking about at that moment. He took a deep breath to calm his heart rate after the scare he had just had, and with that he drifted his hand down to the phone to pick it up just enough so he could see the name shown on his phone. Dream. George felt a pain of guilt when he realized he hadn't answer Dream yet again, he then of course answered.

"Hey", was all George managed to get out despite the want to apologize and explain everything, he just couldn't.

"George what the hell man! Why haven't you been answering me?" George could hear a hint of worry in his voice which made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside with the thought that someone actually cared about his well being.

"I'm sorry Dream, I just got out of the store like 3 minutes ago." There was a slight sigh coming from the other end of the call which made Georges stomach churn.

Everything hurt. Georges focus fell to his legs, they were aching. Then to his arms, a pulsating feeling traveled through them as if his arms were trying to fall off his body. His head was pounding, causing his ears to ring and eyes to be squeezed shut. The phone in his hand had to be set down due to his frail, shaking fingers. George put his hands on the steering wheel and leaned forward against it as his breath slowly started to pick up. The pounding in his head almost became audible, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"George?" His head snapped up. Georges gaze then fell down to where the phone was, he stared in silence wondering what just happened to him. Blinking away the pain, he sighed quietly and put his forehead back against the steering wheel.

"Georrrrge," Dream called from the phone after not getting an answer the first time.

George figured he should probably reply now. "Yeah? Sorry I zoned out for a minute" he excused with a light chuckle.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, George. You don't sound to great."

Maybe he should.

—

Every footstep was loud, tapping against both of Georges ear drums. The only thing on his mind was going forward, and the railing his hand was wrapped around. It was cold. His legs transporting him farther and farther to an unknown destination. They felt like wobbling jelly. The town was quiet, run down, George figured nobody actually lived there. Out in front of him, the sun was peaking over the buildings with a very musty dark yellow illuminating the whole area. The buildings were pretty small, differing in sizes around each other, kind of as if they were all friends who slightly looked different, but you could tell they were meant to be together. A dusty smell lingered through the air, traveling into Georges nose with every inhale. Why was this railing so cold? And why wasn't he letting go?

Every minute was the same, each leg in front of each other, hand dragging along the cold railing, the dusty smell traveling in and out of his lungs, and he wondered why the sun wasn't moving. They yellowish orange color was still there, hugging the buildings, the road, the dead trees, even Georges body. The air was crisp despite the dust everywhere, maybe it was early in the morning and the sun was supposed to be rising. With that thought his mind traveled back to a better, more simple time.

_With a thud, George and his friends had all fallen to the ground in hysterical laughter. Against the grass, they all realized soon after the fall, that they were getting wet from the cold morning dew stuck to each blade of grass. With giggles and wide eyes, they scrambled to their feet, followed by brushing off their now damp clothes. All their eyes were going back and fourth amongst each other questioning what their next move was, since now there was nothing to laugh at._

_"Race you to the end of the field!" a shout came from one of the children. They all grew smirks on their faces as they quickly glanced at each other once more for reassurance, then taking off following the first kid who had already gotten a head start. The cold, crisp morning air bit against Georges face as the wind blew back his fluffy brown hair. It smelled like morning._

Quiet chatter snapped the brit out of his deep memory. George glanced around, trying to find where the talking was coming from, when his eyes then were set on a little diner right in front of him. He knew now that this place was his destination all along. His hand finally let go of the cold railing, only then to meet a doorknob set on the door in front of him. The door had a flickering 'open' sign on it. He twisted the doorknob slowly, then pushed it open followed by slowly walking into the quiet diner. No one was at the counter, or in the back room which really confused George. Didn't the door say it was open? Why was no one here? He noticed the chatter getting louder as he walked farther into the little building. His eyes quickly then laid on a table with two boys sitting at it, one boy facing away from him, one facing towards him. Whatever conversation they were having, they both seemed very interested in it as every once in a while they would both start laughing at what George assumed was something funny one of them said.

They boy that was facing towards him had dirty blonde hair, a bright smile, and as George slowly got closer, he noticed he had freckles and what seemed like green eyes. The other boy that the blonde was talking to had dark brown hair, but that was all George could see.

"Hello?" George said to them hoping he could get some answers on where ever the hell he was. Neither of them answered or even looked in Georges direction, they both just kept talking to each other. With a confused face, George walked closer and waved a hand him their faces, leaving them still completely unfazed. Could they really not see him? After a couple seconds of slight panic on Georges end, he figured maybe he should listen to what they are saying to each other. He slowly walked around to see the brunettes face, only for his eyes to meet someone who looked very familiar. Dark brown eyes that were slightly covered by his hair falling in front of them gently, a tiny button nose, and most importantly the prettiest smile anyone could ever have. Wait. Was that George? He slightly gasped in realization that he was currently staring at himself, who had no idea he was even standing there. A million questions whirled through Georges head as his eyes were locked onto, himself? How was this even possible? Who was he talking to? Why was he so happy? Why were they alone? Where the fuck were they? Not to mention why was George watching them? 

Georges eyes were starting to become blurry, and his hand flew up to his head as he continued to get very dizzy. Georges body then lost balance and he desperately grabbed the counter behind him for stability. His breath was super heavy as his eyes were closed shut like his life depended on it. Everything was spinning, his consciousness was slipping in and out while he was trying his hardest to snap out of it. He hit the floor.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this story has been in my mind and in the works for a while now and i finally just decided to actually make it a thing. i’ve never actually written a real book/story before, though i am in writing classes and all that, just never had the patience i guess lol. but that being said, please go easy on me for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, informality, etc.. 
> 
> i made a new ao3 account just to write this to hide my pubic figure, and mostly because i seriously don’t think anyone will really read this book. but, if you are here reading this right now, i hope you like it so far :)
> 
> also chapters with DEFINITELY be longer than this one, probably a little over 5k words per chapter. this being the intro, its fairly short.


	2. two

George suddenly woke up with a massive headache. It took him a second to process what just happened, and he looked down to see where he was. He was in his bed, in his own house. Confused, he looked over to where his phone was and tapped it awake to see what time it was. 3pm. He remember the phone call he had with Dream in the car a few hours ago and then remembered listening to Dreams advice by driving home and going to sleep. George ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, thinking about the insane dream he just had. Or I guess you could call it a nightmare due to how scared he was during the process. He didn't want to go too into detailed thought about it at that moment, he just wanted to relax and forget about the confusing thoughts running through his head.

The brunette stumbled out of bed just to walk a couple feet over to his chair in front of his computer. He opened up minecraft to play and calm his nerves a little bit because it always helps his mind ease. With another click, discord had been opened and he saw Dream was active, which sparked a smile onto his face. He called him, which quickly was answered with a sweet, "Hello!"

"Hey Dream." George replied. He already felt the pain in his head subsiding. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"No I took a little nap, I apparently woke up just in time for you to wake up," George assumed that what he meant by that was he just woke up as well.

Dream continued on shortly after, not giving George a chance to reply, "Anyway, did you sleep well? You seemed a little off when I talked to you last. Was it just the sleep or is there something going on?"

To be completely honest, George didn't really know the answer to that question. He understood completely what Dream meant by him being a little off, but he didn't know why exactly. He noticed then that his head had been hurting an unusual amount recently.

"I'm not too sure exactly, I have been having a lot of headaches though recently which is kind of weird." George answered after a quick silence. "Maybe Im just getting sick and it's throwing me off."

"Very possible, I guess we will see soon." Dream said back. "I hope you don't end up getting to sick to come visit, that would really suck."

George hadn't thought of that actually, now he was worried. "I'll be right back"

George stumbled down the stairs and to his bathroom closet. He looked around for some sort of cough medicine, allergy medicine, anything really. A couple bottles of pain killers fell over while he was running his hand through the shelves. Finally he came across some tylenol and this medicine that dissolves in water for you to drink it. It was lemon flavored, not Georges favorite, but it would do.

In a hurry to get back to his conversation with Dream, George quickly bounced up the stairs, leaving him slightly out of breath when he reached his chair.

"What did you do, a 100 meter sprint?" Dream replied to Georges panting. George giggled and scoffed off the question Dream had just asked.

"Anyway Dream, are you excited to finally see my beautiful face in person?" George questioned in a joking way. He was quickly responded with a like chuckled on the other end of the call.

"Yes, George, so excited." He replied sarcastically, you could basically hear the smile on his face through his words. "Jokes aside though, I am pretty hyped for you to come, it'll probably be a lot of fun. The stans are gonna lose their minds." Dream was definitely telling the truth.

They hadn't told twitter yet, they wanted to wait for a good moment, when that moment was? No clue, but they were going to wait for the best time. "How do you think we should go about telling them?"

"I think it would be funny to just randomly tweet a picture of you standing in front of me with like my head ducked or something to hide my face. No caption or anything just randomly drop it on them." George agreed that would be pretty funny. On the contrary though, that meant George had to keep it a secret for another 2 weeks, which was going to be pretty difficult due to his excitement.

Dream suddenly gasped along with saying, "Oh shit,"

"What's the matter?"

"We never told Sapnap, nor invited him"

"Fuck"

The two broke into painful, guilty laughter, along with the 'oh my gods' every once in a while. It really wasn't that funny, it was actually quite sad if you really think about it.

Okay maybe it was a little bit funny.

"Soo, what do we do exactly? Should we just invite him and act like this never happened? Leave it be and deal with him later?" George asked, he genuinely felt bad for leaving out Sapnap like that, but also part of George just wanted it to be him and Dream, alone, to do what they want.

His thoughts started to linger but were immediately cut off by- "We should probably just invite him, we could easily get a lot of hate for doing something like that. I mean it is kind of rude due to him being our best friend and all," Dream was right in all honesty, Sapnap was always there for him and was an amazing friend. George really cherished his friendship with Sapnap, he truly was a wonderful dude, they had so many laughs together, deep conversations, all the memories. So why did George not want Sapnap to be there? Taking away his and Dreams, you could say, privacy.

—

"So Sapnap can you come?"

Sapnap sighed in slight ponder thinking about if he was able too or not. "How long is the trip going to be, and when are you leaving, George?"

"I'm leaving in two weeks, we don't actually know how long Ill there, just gonna play it by ear to be honest." George responded to Sapnap question.

"I don't know dude, my moms birthday is the week after you're leaving, I just don't think it would be worth it going that far to only be there for like a week."

"Well you don't have to come, this definitely wont be the only time we meet up, you can just come next time." Dream sounded sincere and genuine, probably to make Sap feel better about the sour situation.

Sapnap didn't seem too upset, which put George more at ease then before.

A swirl went through Georges stomach, definitely not a pleasant one. He let out a small groan as he leaned forward, head in hands. All of the sparks that resided in his brain, keeping him conscious and aware, had drifted down to the terrible nauseating feeling that took over his stomach. The pain was almost as if it was taunting George, making fun of him for being weak. It reminded him of when people would push him around and take him over, just because they could. He could basically hear the laughter, taunting laughter. Fuck he really felt bad.

“Hang on Ill be right back guys,” Was all George said when scooted his chair back giving him a pathway out from his desk. His hand was then snapped suddenly over his mouth, alarming him to hustle up the paste on the way to the bathroom.

You can probably imagine what happened once the door to the bathroom shut behind him.

After the brunette had finished emptying his guts, he didn’t bother going back to his chair to talk to his two friends, he just went straight to his bed and plopped onto it as if it had been calling to him for hours. A sigh escaped his lips as he curled up into the cradle position with his arm over his stomach. The lids covering over his eyes slowly started to fall as he sank deeper and deeper into the comfort if his fluffy, warm bed sheets. Oh how he longed to go unconscious, to no longer feel the upsetting pain that stuck inside of his gut. Every breath that escaped his mouth was loud, he could sense the air passing through is lips and out of his body into the room that surrounded him. The blanket on his bed seemed almost as if it slowly crawled onto George, making a sandwich between the mattress under him and the thick blanket draped over his motionless body. Finally comfort.

But he couldn’t sleep.

How could have being guilty made this much pain in his stomach? It really wasn’t even that big of a deal, not to mention the situation had already been solved. An idea struck in his head when he flung the blanket off of him with haste to get out of the bed. He made his way back to his chair where the medicine he had taken a couple hours ago was. On the bottle of dissolvent medicine was a date that showed when it expired, the date read ‘07/03/02’.

“2002!?” George breathed aloud in shock. This medicine that he had taken expired literally 8 years ago. That was just ridiculous, no wonder he was so damn sick.

When George opened up discord to see if Dream and Sapnap were still in a call, he was met with neither of them even being active. He needed to tell Dream about the medicine though, it was just too funny not to. For the second time that day, George rang Dream privately, which was answered with one of Dreams iconic ‘hi!’s. All the twitter stans always talked about how adorable and pure Dream sound when he did that, and to be completely honest, George couldn’t disagree with them, it was pretty cute. The sound of Dreams voice created another smile onto his face, and for a second, just a second, it felt like the pain in his stomach had gone away just from the voice ringing in his ears.

“Hey Dream, you know that medicine I took earlier?”

“Yes, why?’

“It expired in 2002.”

A solid deflate was then heard from Georges headphones which made him chuckle lightly in his own sorrow. Dream made it much easier to laugh at it though, but maybe George wasn’t even laughing at himself, maybe he was just laughing at Dreams literal kettle laugh. “That’s insaaane, is that why you left so suddenly earlier?”

“Yeah, I originally though I didn’t feel good due to guilt over the whole Sapnap situation, but when I laid in bed and it just got continuously worse I knew it couldn’t have been just guilt. Especially since it was Sapnap, I don’t care about him THAT much.” That was clearly a joke, of course George cared about Sapnap a lot, but it was unreal for that to be the reason his stomach was hurting that bad. Plus he loved teasing Sapnap, he couldn’t just blatantly admit to caring about him, like brothers, you know?

“Well I am sorry to hear that, I wish you were here already so I could take care of the sick Georgie.” Dream words caused a light pink shade to fill in his pale cheeks. The pink color burned up Georges neck and jaw before it eventually reached his fragile area underneath his deep brown eyes. A light airy chuckle came from George out of fluster as he put his face in his hands, probably to hide his blush as if anyone could actually see him in that moment. George was unable to stop a deep, meaningful smile from forming onto his face.

“No Dream, that wouldn’t be necessary, I wouldn’t want you getting sick as well.” George was at a loss for words therefore he was unable to make a flirtatious remark back, he just went with the safest route.

“Now how would I get sick if its just from medicine, not anything contagious.” It seemed at this point like Dream was trying to fluster George, and if he was, he was definitely succeeding in his goal. George had nothing to say back to that rather then a slight ‘whatever’ under his breath masked by his awkward laughter. Dream still heard it though, and Dreams reply was just a rumble of a laugh, well knowing what state he had just put George in.

There was what felt like an hours worth of slightly uncomfortable silence before George finally composed himself as blurted out, “Out of everyone, I would want it to be you.” There was a slight pause, “Being there, taking care of me.”

”You know I would.”

In relief, George smiled silently, after a couple seconds he breathed out, “I know you would.”

Everything went dark. Did he pass out? Did he randomly go blind? Did he just wake up from a dream? 

George moved his hands around frantically in order to feel something real, something that couple prove he was awake and conscious. He tapped all over his keyboard it hopes to somehow turn his computer back on. Nothing was happening, nothing was changing. George then scooted back his chair and bounded to his very large window beside him, and opened the curtains to see if there was a very quiet thunderstorm or something. What his eyes were met with was not rain, or lighting, or heavy wind, what he saw was a very thick layer of what looked like icing. Powered sugar, maybe. Despite it being nighttime and the power being out, the world that lived outside his abode was bright, filled with life and calmness. Snow always made the sky brighter, a lingering dusty purple had striped all over the space above him and the world he lived in. Little twinkles caught Georges eyes as he slowly scanned the beautiful scenery he had just inches from him, only a thin layer of glass had separate the two. A big, dumb smile had spread across Georges face, he felt like a little kid once again. 

Within a matter of seconds, George was throwing on winter clothing in order to go play out in the snow. He was a 24 year old man, but who doesn’t love snow? With the same stupid smile George began with, he stumbled quickly downstairs and to his front door. The was a slight pause as George controlled his excitement before swinging open the door, finally. The biter cold air slashed against his face with force, yet he loved it more then words could describe. After a seeping inhale, he grasped the smell, the sweet, wonderful smell of pure childhood. Everything breath he took, breath that he was able to see when he exhaled, represented another memory he so longed to have yet again. 

_Everything but silence surrounded the area as hundreds of kids had all piled out of their homes on a beautiful morning. The previous night held a serious snow blizzard which knocked out power in the whole neighborhood. That night, though, the kids didn’t mind. As them and their families stayed up all night that night with lit candles around them, they watched the beautiful snowflakes all fall one at a time. Parents were forced awake though ungodly hours of the night from constant excitement bouncing off the children’s auras, asking every other minute when they would be allowed outside to finally go and experience the wonderful feeling of snowflakes on their tongues after a whole year without it. They would all remember how each one was like a shock on the tongue, causing a jumping, but also calming reaction for each individual snowflake._

_George had been sat at the window, counting down the minutes till morning, when the gates of captivity would inevitably unleash George into freedom. Freedom to feel the blistering cold on his nose while throwing aggressive snowballs at girls to try and get their attention, because that’s just what boys did. George would watch every snowflake hit the window, the ground, the cars, anything that the glistening powder could reach. “Wow,” is what George would audibly breathe out in awe when the wind would pick up causing the snow to fall at a new angle every second, swirling around as if it was dancing with joy in the late moonlight._

With a deep exhale, George was pulled out of his thoughts and found himself motionlessly laying in a patch of snow. The street lights that were nicely place periodically had lighten back up into life again, which George could only assume meant the power had came back on. But George wasn’t ready to go back inside yet. As much as he wanted to run to grab his phone to call Dream in hopes to have him experience it with him since where Dream was there was never any snow, George just didn’t want to move from the spot he resided in on the ground. It was not comfortable at all considering it was wet and cold, but he didn’t have anything to complain about, the snowflakes slowly planting onto George face as he looked up into the sky were enough to keep George happy for just another minute. 

A lingering feeling of sorrow danced around George with the thought of Dream, solely because Florida was such a hot place which rarely ever got snow. George wanted to show Dream everything he had been missing all his life, he wanted to take him ice skating, sledding, and many other things regarding the snow. There was so much serotonin that Dream was missing out on. His mind raced with ideas as he thought about teaching Dream to ice skate, laughing until tears fell from his eyes due to how much Dream would land on his ass, how they would giggle while racing down an icy hill trying to beat one another to the bottom.

Georges face faltered when he remembered he was going to Florida, not Dream coming to London. Hey, who knows maybe they will have even more fun in Florida. Yeah, totally.

With that, George bounced up to his feet once he realized that he was legitimately about to freeze to death. He brushed off his snow-covered back and butt, then to head back inside where the warmth had taken over every aspect of his body. His cheeks were stinging from the sudden change in temperature as the warmth emitted by the heater filled the room. His jacket basically slid off from Georges exhaustion with his arms falling back. The room upstairs was basically pulling him towards it, which was responded by George slowly walking up to the calling.

When George reached he pretty much jumped into his seat, eager to tell Dream about the snow outside. He started up his computer again after it had shut off from the power outage and got situated. With a couple clicks, he joined the call where Dream remained alone, and greeted him with a, "Hello?"

"George! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Dream, my power went out, but I have good news," George waited and heard a noise of confirmation from the other man, signaling George to continue with the good news. "It snowed! Like a lot." You could hear the smile within his words, clearly filled with pure excitement over something so pure.

"That's awesome man" Dream wished he could be able to say the same, yet of course he couldn't. 

George went on, "I went out and laid in it, the snowflakes on my face were so refreshing."

Dream exhaled a slight chuckle at the thought. "That's cute, you're cute"

George felt his face heat up as his smile went even bigger. His head fell a little, "Pft, whatever"

"You should send me a picture, I want to see the snow."

"Oh, sure one second" George rose from his seat and walked over to his huge window. With a swipe along the curtains, all the snow was then exposed to Georges eyes, and soon his phone camera after he opened his phone to take a picture. With a could more clicks and drags, he sat down and sent the picture straight to Dream through iMessage.

Although Dream was still on the call with George, he disregarded the fact that he could just speak aloud, and texted George in reply to the picture saying, with u in it stupid.

Georges heart basically skipped a beat after he read the message on his screen, "What? No I'm not going to get up and take a picture of me in the snow."

"Do it 'cause I said so."

George awkwardly groaned, dropping his hand holding the phone onto the desk in front of him and burying his face in his other free hand.

"Go."

With a sigh escaping his lips, he got out of his chair, setting his headphones down and walked downstairs for the second time. Why was he so easy to push around by Dream?

When he reached the bottom of his staircase, yet again, he didn't even bother grabbing the jacket on the floor from earlier since it would just be a second. His door swung open and the familiar cold air wafted into his face. With a slight shiver at the sudden temperature change, he pulled up his phone and took two pictures of him in the snow, one of him flipping off the camera and another of him with a small, simple smile.

After the pictures were taken, he rushed back into the house where the warmth was. The messages between him and Dream appeared on the screen in front of him, which he then sent the first of the two pictures.

Dream replied with a ':(' from the hurtful gesture shown in the picture by George. He chuckled slightly and sent the second one to make up for the mean picture, which resulted in a ':)' in response from Dream. A smile creeped onto his face and he bolted back upstairs in a sudden burst of excitement. When the door shut behind him, he jumped into his chair which caused it to roll back a little bit from the force at which George plopped down. The headphones were replaced back onto his head, out of breath after then adrenaline that just caused him to exert himself. He really needed to start working out more.

"Dude quit running as if you're in track and field" Dream spoke through Georges headset which was in mixture with a quiet giggle, basically mocking Georges heavy breathing.

George scoffed, "Whatever, I just came up the stairs to quickly that's all."

"Must be excited to talk to me, huh?" Dream said almost as if he was trying to drive George crazy with his recent subtle remarks.

George had to admit though, it was working pretty well. He could tell it was working by how his heart skipped a beat for like the 20th time that night. "Oh shut up Dream, as if."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

Okay now Dream was definitely fucking with him.

"Dream! Don't call me that, weirdo, and no, you actually are quite annoying to talk to in my opinion." Obvious lie. Dream responded with a chuckle that basically spoke 'whatever you say' in a mocking tone.

George groaned in annoyance and decided he needed to change the subject to occupy Dreams words. "Okay whatever get on the smp I have something to show you.

For the past week or two, George had been working on this thing for him and Dream on the smp. It was meant to be something that only them two knew about so they could go there to be alone whenever someone joined and was being annoying, kind of like Tommy. You know, somewhere they could expand off of to make an area for just the two best friends, like a best friend-vill or something like that. George decided that he would also have Sapnap be apart of it whenever he was on since they were the trio, the classic Dream Team, but Sapnap rarely was on the smp now for whatever reason. That clearly meant it would mostly just be for Dream and George.

His character in game sat still with the occasional punch and crouch waiting for the notification in chat to go through notifying him the Dream had joined the game. Soon, after a couple seconds, it did come in and his character then started bounding around trying to find Dream.

"Where are you Georgie?"

"Don't call me that first off, and I'm by the community house where the nether portal is."

Within seconds, Dream had arrived to where George was in game after using his trident through the water pillars Bad had placed around the area. His netherite armor was glowing which made George laugh when he remembered how some of the stans thought it was hot. But to be fair, anything relating to Dream was hot. Or wait- what?

"Lead me there Prince Charming." Dream spoke in a royal way which made George snap out of his silent confusion. It took him half a second to remember what they were even doing in the first place, but when he remembered he advanced his character in the direction of where he was taking his friend. On the long way there, the two would run across animals that they would then kill for food, rummaged through random chests they found laying around the place, and cleaned up little bits of the mess left by the mass of people who would join and grief the server everyday for fun.

"Okay, its just right around here," There was a small pause as the went around the corner of a random mountain, "Yes, right here."

The only word Dream was able to mutter in awe was a simple 'woah'.

"Do you like it?" There was a long but short beat of silence.

The two were standing in front of a huge castle-type thing made entirely out of wood, all the different varieties. In completely honesty, it was probably the tallest thing on the server, even taller than Tommys stupid cobblestone towers. Imagine a castle the width of Skeppy and Bads mansion, taller than Tommys towers, and made completely out of the different types of wood on Minecraft. This thing was insane.

"What the fuck, George, how long did this take you?" Dream was blown away, George was definitely not known for building on the SMP. The most impressive thing he's ever built on the server was his cute little hobbit house, that of course got burnt down. That thought made Dream nervous for this new tower in case anyone found it due to it being completely made out of wood. You know, burnable material.

George was smiling at the fact that all his hard work was now being appreciated by Dream. "I don't know, like three to four weeks maybe. Is it good?"

"This is incredible George, you really did this by yourself?" Dreams voice was stressed, taking back George a bit, but in a good way of course.

"What do you not believe in me? Yes I did this myself stupid, no one else even knows about it. I like to call it the 'Dream Team Palace'. Sapnap is also invited since it's the trio, but it'll mostly be just for you and me."

Dreams voice went quieter, "Just me and you, huh?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I just said." George chuckled slightly hoping to alleviate the nerves.

"Wow, you really are a simp." The joking tone had arrived back in Dreams words.

In response, all George did was pull out a flint in steel making Dream apologize many times, begging him not to do anything stupid.

"Who's the simp now." George teased Dream to get a reaction from him.

"Me, George, Ive always been a simp for you and Ill admit that unlike you." It was clear there was a joking tone layered in the words he just said, yet Georges stomach still flipped upside down.

George wanted to say something insulting back because that's how them two joked, but George just couldn't bring himself to. "Yeah, I guess I'm a simp for you too." George replied with a mocking voice.

Dream went to the front doors of the huge building and looked back, signaling George to come with his. After George bounced over, the two walked inside to look around the inside. It wasn't nearly as impressive, but Dream had many ideas pop in his mind on what they could do to it together after living in it for a while. Only things the future held.

"Yeah, sorry the inside isn't so good, I'm not really a fan of decorating I guess."

"No, no, no, George its fine, just all the more opportunity." George smiled at the thought that Dream wanted to stay there for a while.

"I'm really glad you like, Dream, I was scared you weren't gonna be too impressed by it."

"George, its seriously amazing, even if it wasn't that good of a build I would still like it by the bare thought. I think it's really sweet, and flattering."

George scoffed, "Alright enough with the sappy shit." He punched Dreams character in game, in which Dream responded by crouching and putting his head down trying to make himself look sad at the fact George had hit him.

"Oh no, Dream is sad." George said as if he was narrating Dream in the third person.

Dream all of a sudden jumped up, pulled put his axe and started attacking George. A very, manly scream, was let out in pure fear of Dream. Dream lost his mind in laughter and he quickly stopped chasing after George.

Within Dreams wheezing, he muttered "You're so cute," And then immediately regretted it.

Contrary to popular belief, Dream wasn't exactly straight, he didn't really know actually. Him being the football-loving, Florida man he is, many people saw him as the straightest type of person out there, but to be completely fair, he didn't know if he liked girls, or even boys. His whole life Dream had never really felt romantic feelings towards someone, or at least he thought he never did. But, due to that, he never really had any idea what he actually preferred in all honesty. He grew up where being straight was sort of treated as 'default' so he just went along with that. Not that his family were homophobic or anything, just none of them were anything other, as far as he knew anyway. All his friends through high school would ask him if he had found that one lucky girl yet, someone who made him feel high, put butterflies in his stomach, but he just never did. Those feelings were so foreign to him.

The whole problem was, Dream felt different when he talked to George, or when he did something cute and thoughtful towards him. Now, Dream had never had such a close best friend before so he usually blamed the different feeling on how close they were, but he really had no idea what they could be other than that. He figured if he started having any sexual thoughts about George he'd know then, but he hadn't. Everything was so confusing and overwhelming, he really had no idea at all what was going on with him.

George was really his weakest spot.

—

Hours after George had left the call with Dream to get food, he was sat on his bedroom eating the Taco Bell he ordered. His mind was blank for once, he wasn't stressing, his mind wasn't racing, he was simply just eating some good food.

Good things never last forever though, and this one certainly didn't when George read the text that appeared on his phone suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I do not quite like how boring the story is right now, but bare with me. I don’t want to risk rushing the story to much, so I am milking out the details. I promise it will get more interesting soon ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter

Despite the layer of carpet, the ground felt like a solid rock, almost painful to lay on. The silence was also painful. The cold was painful. Every wall reached high, connecting the edges of the ceiling together, cracks of age crawling around the corners and indents. All of Georges senses were numb, yet overpowering at the same time. He couldn't focus, but he paid attention to every detail surrounding him. His head was crowded, so annoyingly crowded with everything but good memories, happy thoughts. All the muscles on his body seemed to have stopped working, not knowing what to do with the overwhelming dizziness. There was no feeling in his fingers, nose, and feet due to the window by him that had been opened a while go in hopes for some fresh air to calm down. It didn't work, but now he was unable to get up and close the open gap to lock the cold air outside once again. Occasionally, there would be a gust of wind that would sting against Georges ears, but he didn't care. He didn't care about his muscles aching, he didn't care about the feeling in his head threatening to make him go unconscious, he didn't care about the purple color taking over his fingers, he didn't care about the ground digging into his spine, begging him get up and get in the bed just inches away from him. 

That spot on the floor had been where George stayed for the past hour or two, thoughts racing, heart beating. Who knew three words could put someone in such a state that George had currently been in. The phone with those three words displayed on the screen was loosely gripped in between his icy fingers, it used to be a tight grip, but the cold had taken over the movement in his hands. 

A deep inhale was all it took for George to remember what exactly he had been stressed over. His eyes closed. 

The three words read out,  _ i miss you _ , maybe not the worst thing in the world, but the thing that did actually make it the absolute worst thing in the world, was the sender. Georges breath hitched every time he read the name, over and over. It was torture, pure torture. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tear apart his room in anger and trauma, but no matter what, he couldn't stop reading the name and the message on the bright screen illuminating his face in the dark room. Every time over unlocked another suppressed memory, another piece of evidence showing his experiences. A lump was stuck in the middle of his throat, alarming him that he needed to close his eyes and let it out, but nothing happened when he did. All he wanted was to be able to sob out his feelings and forget they ever even existed in the first place, to yell out all the words he so desperately wanted to release. But, the silence is where remained. 

He read the name in his head again, Kayden. He remembered all the different times he's said that name, when he was excited, when he was angry, when he was hopeful, when he didn't want to, when he was forced to. The thoughts circled around his head one last time, causing his anger to spike, and as if some sort of angel just cured him, the strength in his muscles arrived back causing him to throw his phone angrily across the room. The cat on his bed jumped up from the startle and ran out of the room.

—

_ George flew out the huge school doors looking for a very specific face. His eyes quickly scanned across the crowd of people who were leaving his school, all the people picking up their friends from the building, and the older college kids who messed around and bullied the weird high school kids. George had to stay away from them. But, that was not who he was looking for, he only wanted one person. When his eyes finally landed on the person, he started running with a huge smile on his face, soon realizing he didn’t notice George coming. With an even more excited face, George tackled the lost-looking person from the back jarring him pretty bad.  _

_ “George!” the other man said after calming down from the shock and turning around to see his cute boyfriend on his back. He pushed George off in order to flip around completely and pull George into a huge bear hug, lifting him slighting off the ground. Georges face buried into the nook of Kaydens neck as he breathed in the scent with a huge smile on his face. When George was let down, his hand was grabbed and they happily walked to the car Kayden had arrived in, then leaving together from the high school. _

—

_ The two walked down the lit up road, hand in hand, looking at all the beautiful Christmas lights in the town. The area between them was filled with a comfortable silence, despite the occasional ‘look!’ or ‘woaah’ coming from George, which Kayden would just slightly smile in reaction. It was pretty chilly outside, but the boys just stayed close to each other for warmth. Their hands were frozen from being exposed, but neither of them cared, they just kept their hands interlocked as a sign of love.  _

_ “You look cold, George, do you want to go back?”  _

_ George looked up to see a concerned face, and slightly nodded, letting him know that they should now go back to the warm car.  _

_ When they got to the car, they sat in the back so they could latch on to each other and lay there for a while, with snow slowly falling outside the car. George was laying on top of the latter with his head on his chest and their legs tangled together. Only them.  _

—

The good memories weren’t good in George's mind anymore, they made him feel sick. As all the love and caring, or what he thought was love, started to eat him back up, his face turned into something as if he just ate something foul. 

George rolled to lay on his stomach, putting his face in his arms. 

He missed when he was happy, he missed when it wasn’t ruined, when he was blind. Georges stomach started to get more and more sick while all the more smiles popped into his memory. There was nothing he could do.

—

_ There were so many people that George was frantically pushing by, trying to find his completely unknown destination. He was alone, trying to find the man he came here with, but he was no where in sight.  _

_ “Kayden?” George yelled, multiple times as if anyone could actually hear him over the constant mumbling of the hundreds of people packed into the same room he was in. George looked like a lost child, desperately trying to find his parents in a filled grocery store, while other people looked in pity, yet didn’t do anything to help. He had his phone in his hand, showing all the missed calls and texts with no response, George was becoming noticeably annoyed but desperate. _

_ After around 10 minutes, George flew into a room upstairs. His eyes were met with two people eating each other’s faces out, his first reaction was to close his eyes and run out, until one looked familiar.  _

_ “George?” came from the man, Georges man, as he was on top of another girl. He quickly tried to jump off to go to George, but he ran, George slammed the door and ran.  _

—

_ George was laying in his bed, silence crowded his thoughts when that same silence was suddenly interrupted. There was knocking on his front door from downstairs, which he assumed was him mom coming home from where ever she was. He was alone in the house, yet didn’t even think about what if it was someone else, not his mom.  _

_ He opened the door once he arrived downstairs, but he was met with someone certainly not his mom. George froze, not daring to move his eyes, or to even breathe. The person standing in front of him slowly got closer and closer until their chests were flush together, arms snaking their way around Georges torso.  _

_ George tried his hardest to push away, but he was then stopped with a hand snapping over his mouth, and the grip on his waist becoming much tighter. _

_ “Don’t move.” Kayden said in the most serious tone George had ever heard. He stopped moving, fear in his eyes.  _

_ The two started moving, George slowly being pushed back until they ran into the couch. The hand was removed from Georges mouth, resulting him trying to tell the other man to stop, “Kayden, you have to g- get out, please. I don-“ _

_ George should have kept his mouth shut, and he knew that once the hand that used to be on his mouth, was now slapped very harshly across his face, shutting him up immediately. A tear ran down the red mark on Georges cheek as he screwed his eyes shut, no longer resisting what was happening. He was pushed onto the couch and then quickly was turned around with his back facing upwards and his arms pinned above his head. Kayden slowly got on top of George and- _

A ringtone coming from across the room, cutting off George's thoughts. His hands came to his face as he slowly ran them up and through his hair after sitting up. With a loud sigh and groan, George slowly rose to go see who was calling him at 3 am. His muscles ached with the motion and he almost had to sit back down for a second so he didn’t pass out. 

When he picked up his phone, he had to blink a couple times for his eyes to focus, which he then read ‘Dream’ on his phone. His stomach dropped because Dream only called him on discord, when he actually called him it was usually serious. He slid his finger across the screen to answer 

“Hello?” George was still a little confused.

“Hey, George, you alright?”

The heart in his chest dropping remembering how not okay he was at that moment. “Eh, just y’know, living the life. Why? Is there something up?”

Dream sighed from the other side of the call, “I don’t know man, I had a bad feeling while I was trying to go to take a nap but you weren’t answering for hours and I got worried.” There was a slight pause, then he chuckled awkwardly, “That sounds stupid, sorry.”

A smile formed on Georges face, there was yet another quick pause before George proceeded, “No, no its fine, what have you been doing?” In hopes to start up some sort of conversation, he loved talking to Dream.

“Well, nothing really, just sitting around, chillin’ with Patches I guess.” Towards the end of his statement George could slightly hear him lean away from the phone, he figured Dream just went to pet Patches beside him. 

“That’s nice, tell her I said hi.” 

George heard Dream softly tell Patches that he said hi, which made an even bigger smile rise up onto his face. 

A meow was heard from the other end of the call. George chuckled sweetly. He plopped down onto his bed, which seriously felt like heaven due to his constant discomfort for the past couple hours. A deep sigh escaped from his lips as he let all his muscles relax by putting the phone on speaker and laying it next to him on the bed. 

George started speaking again, “So, it’ll be like what? A week and a half tomorrow until I go to Florida?”

“Something like that, yeah. What date are you coming again exactly?” 

Excitement filled his bones at the bare thought of even leaving England, “The 19th.”

George made the decision to finally spend Christmas and New Years without his family for the first time. Holidays used to be quite terrible for George, his family was slightly dysfunctional, so a festive holiday was really hard to come across. Getting the whole extended family together always ended in fighting, but just his small immediate family, mainly just him and his mom, was very boring. Although George didn't like the idea of leaving his mom alone, she assured him she would find something to do. 

Dream never really talked about his family, but George decided to not ask. He figured that since Dream didn’t protest over George coming over for the holidays, it wouldn’t really be a problem. He would just have to find out when he got there.

“Do you think you’ll stay past New Years? I need a New Years kiss.” Dream spilled while starting to laugh. 

“Just for that, no I’m not.”

“Oh come on, Georgie, I know you want to kiss me.” Dream taunted back. 

“Dream,” George warned.

“Okay, okay, whatever,” he started to mumble, “I'll just kiss your mom or sum,”

“Dream!” 

Dream basically choked on his own laugh, as George silently rolled his eyes and smiled at Dreams stupid laugh.

“I can assure you my mom does not want to kiss you, Dream”

“Well if you won't do it, I at least have to go for someone who looks like you.”

George was about to jump through the phone and beat this man. 

But he loved it.

“Whatever, I’m going to hang up,” George stated, basically asking for Dream to beg him not to.

“Noo, I’m sorry I'll stop.” He sounded genuine.

“I was joking.”

“Oh,” Dream chuckled. 

There was a long silence, a comfortable silence. George felt like Dream had just caught him by the hand as he was about to fall off a cliff of despair. That Dream had pulled him back up and told him he was okay, that he wasn’t going to die. Like when you feel as though you can't stop something from happening anymore, that there’s nothing you can do, but someone comes and fixes it for you like it was absolutely nothing. 

George was swimming blindly. As if an invisible entity was pulling him somewhere, but he couldn’t see where. Surrounded by nothing but anger, until he finally started to leave and didn't think twice about where he was going, good or bad, at least it wasn’t where he started. But, it also scared him. 

What he called ‘normality’ was comfortable, not safe.

Yet every time he closed his eyes, it whirled through the lids covering them, reminding him how desperately he wants to swim further, to shut off his mind and be pulled to where he was going. For his life to become something new, something he loved. 

He closed his eyes. He wasn’t scared anymore. 

He was hurt.

“Dream?” George decided to say once he realized he got lost in thought. 

No reply. He checked to see if he was still on the phone, and he was. A smile grew on Georges face once he heard Dream's soft breathing of deep sleep. 

The bed huddled him gently as George felt like all the skin was melting off his bones and into the soft mattress with pure comfort. His mind was at ease while the light source in the brunettes brain was starting to dim, darker and darker until it was out. 

—

George was laying on the floor, it smelled of dust, and.. honey? His eyes flickered open, arms laying loosely on the ground, his forehead rested against one, and he couldn’t feel his legs. Until he moved them. There was a ticking noise, it sounded like a clock, and there was also quiet mumbling. His mind couldn’t register what the words were that he was hearing, they sounded like a completely foreign language, like he had traveled to France or something. Yet he was almost positive they were speaking english, one had an accent that elongated every vowel, and the other had shorter vowels but a softer voice. Familiar voices. 

Why was the ticking so loud?

He finally mustered up the strength to lift his head and look around, there were many tables and, of course, a clock on the wall. The particular table he was by had two people at it, but his field of view didn’t reach their faces, he wondered why they completely ignored him just laying awkwardly by the table. Giving up that question, he looked back to where the tick was coming from, the clock. On the wall farthest from him, there it was. It was a tan color, almost the exact same color as the wall it rested on, with a black trim. George squinted his eyes to see what time it was to maybe get an idea where he was, but his eyes were met with the hands spinning faster than anything he’d ever seen. Each hand was going at its own pace, hour hand slowest, minute hand medium, and second hand definitely the fastest, yet they all were going way quicker then they should have been. Hell, the hour hand was going about ten times the speed at which the second hand does on usual analog clocks. 

His mind swirled. 

Dominance went from his ear and the ticking, to the smell. It definitely wasn’t a special smell, more like the smell if you walked into a really old thrift store that nobody went in anymore. A thrift store that only had two rooms, one of which was filled with clothes and isles so small you could barely fit through, the other filled with decorations for the most upcoming holiday at the time you decide to go there. George could imagine what he would see if he was at the store in his thoughts at that very moment. He could picture himself looking at the old clothes, trying to find something that would fit him, then going to the room next door and seeing the christmas sales. There would be a small heater that resembled a fire place in order to make the area more cozy so it would fit the basic human liking. A Santa statue would stand next to the bed in the corner, covered with plaid blankets, the statue rising up to about where Georges hip was. In his mind, George pictured a little enclosed nook area filled with christmas movies and books on the surrounding shelves and a bean bag with another plaid blanket on it to get comfortable in and read a book. Little figurines of snowmen and children making snowballs would rest on the empty spaces of the shelves. The smell was also as if he walked into a really old arcade that kids did not find anymore interest in, leaving the big games to gather dust on the surface. George could see himself running a finger over the area, just to pick it up, look at the dust, and brush it away with his thumb. 

His overstimulated thoughts came to a halt when the two people beside him started to rise from their seats. The only thing George could think to do was let his head fall back down on his arm as if he never even woke up. He didn't know who these people were or why he was there, so he didn't want to risk anything. After he heard them drift farther away, almost to the door, he quietly picked up his head to look at them. About to walk out the building, there were two boys, a dirty blond and a brunette, the blond noticeably taller than the other man. Their pinky fingers were interlocked by their sides. George's heart softened.

When the exit door was finally pushed open to let the boys out, a dark orange, golden light streamed in, catching Georges eyes, making the deep brown color a rusty orange-ish. Sort of like how a burning out amber would look like that just flew away from a hot fire with a crack. It was so empty, not even just the building he was in, when he looked out he didn’t see anyone else outside, no animals, bugs, people, anything. 

Like time was frozen in a world made for only those two people. 

George finally stood up, his head pounding in the process. When he rose to his full height, he looked around, the place looked familiar. There was a flickering open sign on the door, yet the counter had nobody at it. Many tables filling the platform, all about seven feet away from each other, yet only one had been used. And that was by the two boys earlier. He blinked a couple times trying to remember if he had been there before, nothing came to mind. With his head still pounding, he sat down in one of the chairs at the table in front of him. 

His eye was caught by a dark green, but also clear gem. It was tiny, about the size of one of George's finger nails. The gem was pretty. 

The longer he looked into it, the more it started to resemble something he loved so dearly, something he could fall harder and harder for every time he saw it. A deep feeling of hope and pure acceptance fell over him, love engulfed George whole. 

He blinked. 

The gem was still in his hand, as small as it was, it was important for one reason or another. He clutched it tight in his hand, and shoved it down his pants pocket. 

The ringing sensation in his head had come back within seconds, every throb traveling through his head made a thumping noise. George moved the plates and utensils out of his way to make room on the table, he laid his arms down and gently rested his head to try and get the agonizing pain to stop. It was all he wanted. 

He quickly became hyper aware of a whisper in his head, “George? Geooorge,” it wouldn’t stop, it got louder, “George! Dude,” with the pounding, and the screaming whisper in his head, George couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his head up to gain the momentum for when he slammed his head back down into the bare wood from the table in front of him.

The pain stopped.

He rolled over.

What was once a painful scream-whisper, was now calm. “George?” he stayed silent, there was a small pause, “Alright, whatever.”

His eyes fluttered open. 

Sunlight emerged from the giant window beside him, stinging into his freshly opened eye. George put his arms slowly by his side and felt around, trying to find his phone. When he was faulty, the brunette sat up slowly and looked around. 

It was his room, it was all there. The gaming setup, the guitars, the big bed he was laying in. He looked over and saw his phone, picked it up, to immediately drop it again. It was hot, like burning hot. While it was laying on the bed, George taped the screen awake to see he was still on the call with Dream. That would explain it.

“Dream?”

A rustling noise was heard, shortly after Dream replied, “George! finally sleepyhead, it's like 1 pm for you, isn’t it?”

George rubbed his face trying to get the sleep out his eyes, then to get confused while looking at the time. It didn't feel like 1 pm, he was still tired even. “Uh, yeah- yeah, I guess,” 

“Well good morning, did you sleep well?” Dream proposed.

“Uhm, no, not really,” George brushed off the statement with a light chuckle. 

“What happened?”

George didn’t even know what happened if he was being completely honest. 

“I just had a weird dream, I’ll be good though,” there was a tiny pause, “My phone is literally about to blow up from being so hot, call me on discord.”

Dream agreed and George walked over to his desk, opening up discord to answer Dreams call. He slid his headphones on and adjusted his mic sitting in front of him to where it wasn’t in his way. 

“Hello, Dream.”

“Heyy,” Dream replied in a girly voice. 

George giggled a bit, then to say, “I can't believe you fell asleep on the phone, you breathe heavy when you sleep.”

“I can't believe you didn’t hang up, I guess you love me after all.” Dream retorted just to get on the other boys’ nerves. 

George groaned, “Dream it way to early for you to fuck with me like that.”

“It's early for me, but it’s literally 1 pm where you are so stop complaining. 

George sighed. His phone was still on the bed, but he didn’t feel like going to get it, adding on to the fact that he wanted to avoid the text he got the previous night by any means. He shivered at the thought. 

A ringing noise came from Dreams side of the call, it was his phone. George's interest rose, wondering who was calling. He almost asked Dream but was cut off with, “One second, George.” He muted his mic. 

George waited for what felt like hours, which was actually only a couple minutes. 

Dream unmuted his mic and spoke in a weird tone, “Uh, it was just a random number.” 

George's face fell confused, “Oh, okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon and I can already tell its going to fuck me over, anyway, hope you guys like this book so far lol. x


End file.
